Suposições
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: E se Ron tivesse lembrado de como terminava com Lilá?
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Suposições

Descrição: E se Ron tivesse lembrado de como terminava com Lilá?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.

Shipper: Ron/Mione

* * *

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que fui envenenado e ainda estou na enfermaria. Há alguns dias atrás, Hermione disse que eu havia terminado com Lilá:

- Você fez algo que não agradou-a em nada, Ronald. Ela ficou muito triste e furiosa.

Mal sabia eu que, por dentro, Hermione pedia desesperadamente a Merlin que eu lembrasse o que tinha ocorrido. Mas eu não conseguia me lembrar de nada desde o dia que cai no tapete da sala de Slughorn.

O dia de minha alta chegou e Gina foi até a enfermaria. Eu não pude resistir e abracei-a com força.

- Ai, Ron! Está me machucando!

Gina disse, enquanto ria.

- O que aconteceu pra eu terminar com Lilá?

Minha irmã sorriu mas, séria, disse para mim:

- Se você não se lembrar de modo nenhum, eu contarei pra você. Mas SÓ se não se lembrar.

Ela pegou meu braço e me levou até a Sala Comunal. Quando cheguei, todos estavam me esperando, me davam boas vindas e diziam para eu tomar mais cuidado, enquanto me abraçavam.

Lilá não estava lá mas Hermione disse que ela estava no dormitório por uma dor de cabeça, que, vamos admitir, era uma desculpa bem ruim para evitar me ver.

A manhã daquele sábado foi passando sem grandes surpresas e eu, Harry e Hermione fomos para o almoço. Hermione sentou-se ao meu lado e Harry à nossa frente, enquanto lia um livro.

- Ron, ela está olhando. De novo.

Hermione falou sorrindo, porém, parou de brincar quando olhamos para Lilá. Ela estava com um olhar de raiva.  
- Você tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada daquele dia, Ron?

Hermione perguntou, com uma pontinha de esperança que passou despercebida.

De repente, lembrei. Como fogo que se estende por palha, se alastra e rapidamente apaga, eu vi tudo começando nos mínimos e acabando de repente. Mas foi o suficiente para recordar-me de tudo.

- Não, não me lembro de nada.

Menti. Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa pra Hermione, já que o toque que eu sentia em meus dedos enquanto estava desacordado era da mão dela.

Agora que eu tinha certeza do amor de Mione por mim, nada mais me impediria de revelá-lo ao mundo e, principalmente, a ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Voltamos a Sala Comunal e a tarde passou tranquila. Sentamos no sofá da Sala e Harry lia um artigo engraçado no Pasquim. Eu, ele e Hermione ficamos rindo por um bom tempo. Subi ao meu dormitório e comecei a colocar tudo em ordem em minha cabeça: Que tipo de surpresa eu faria a ela? Eu sabia que Hermione iria preferir algo que não envolvesse mais ninguém, somente eu e ela, sem nenhum expectador. Escrevi um bilhete pra ela, caprichei porém minha letra continuava torta como sempre fora:

"Hermione,

por favor, quando todos descerem pro jantar, fique aqui mais alguns minutos. Preciso falar com você e a sós.

Ron."

Quando desci de volta, Harry estava encostado nas pernas de Gina que estava sentada em outra poltrona. Pedi que Gina entregasse o bilhete por mim. Mione estava sentada no mesmo lugar lendo, agora sozinha, o Pasquim. Não me dei ao luxo de ver Gina entregando o bilhete, subi novamente ao meu quarto.

Passou quase uma hora desde que tinha entregado o bilhete. Harry subiu e eu pedi encarecidamente que ele tentasse tirar todos da Sala Comunal. Ele riu e disse que Hermione estava com Gina e que não parava de se perguntar o que eu gostaria de falar com ela. Sorri e percebi que estava um pouco ansioso. A garota que eu sempre amei, descobriria hoje a noite que sou apaixonado por ela desde que entrou em meu vagão no primeiro ano querendo ver meu feitiço.

Escutei a Sala ficando cada vez mais silencioso e, de repente, não escutava mais ninguém. Desci as escadas e ela estava naquele mesmo sofá de frente para a lareira, lendo como sempre fazia. Sentei-me ao seu lado e pude sentir meu coração bater mais forte.

- Você não para de ler nunca?

Perguntei rindo e só então que ela percebeu que eu estava ali.

- Ah, oi! Não tinha te visto! Ler me distrai e se você lesse teria, talvez, conseguido fazer aquele trabalho de poções do quarto ano que eu fiz inteiro para você.

Hermione agora estava rindo e eu ri com ela. Ela parou de rir e me perguntou:

- E sobre o que você gostaria de falar comigo?

Sem enrolar, respondi:

- Eu lembrei. De tudo. Ela chegando gritando na enfermaria, e eu dizendo seu nome, com muita dificuldade. Você segurando minha mão e depois me dando um beijo na testa.

Percebi que os olhos dela estavam marejados. Ela sorria levemente e eu segurei sua mão.

- Hermione, tudo o que fiz até hoje, com pouquíssimas exceções, foi magoar-lhe. A questão é que eu fazia tudo isso para esconder o que eu sinto por você. Você é o meu primeiro amor. O que eu senti por Lilá, se é que eu senti alguma coisa, não chegou nem perto do que eu sinto por você.

Agora, algumas lagrimas caíam dos seus olhos.

- Oh, Ron, eu te amo tanto!

Ela disse enquanto me puxava para um abraço. A afastei um pouco e levantei-me. Estendi minha mão para ela e disse-lhe:

- Teremos nossa dança que está pendente desde aquele Baile de Inverno.

Dançamos sem música, apenas dando passos curtos, um no braço do outro.

- Você é meu tudo, Ron. Já não sei viver sem você.

Mione disse, enquanto dançávamos. E ficamos lá, dançando, abraçados até meu estomago reclamar de fome. (E o dela também.)


	3. Chapter 3

Demos as mãos e descemos ao Salão. Estavam todos no maior silencio (exceto a mesa da Sonserina) e quando chegamos à porta, vimos os alunos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal comemorarem. Todos diziam frases como "já era tempo", "vocês são almas gêmeas", "eu sabia que iria acontecer". Harry e Gina vieram até nós e nos abraçaram.

- Depois de muita demora, estamos vivenciando o acerto de contas entre a sabe-tudo e o "legume insensível"!

Harry disse, rindo. Bati de leve em seu braço e o agradeci:

- Obrigado. Não sei o que faria sem você, cara.

Rimos e eu e Mione fomos jantar. Harry e Gina faziam milhares de perguntas, riam da nossa cara, diziam que tínhamos ficado vermelhos na porta do Salão e entre outras coisa.

Mal sabia eu que, 19 anos depois, estaríamos casados, com dois filhos, com Voldemort derrotado e voltando à Plataforma 9 ¾. Enquanto eu via o trem levando nossa Rose, a mais velha, com uma mão no braço de Hugo e o outro braço segurando Hermione pela cintura, eu agradecia a Merlin por eu ter lembrado de tudo o que aconteceu naquela enfermaria.

* * *

Boa noite (madrugada!), meu povo lindo! Como vão vocês? Férias estão quase acabando e eu quase não fiz nada aqui :(

Bom, essa fic foi escrita em uma noite, no máximo em uma hora, então se estiver ruim, não me matem!

Não se esqueçam que reviews me deixam extremamente alegre. Amo vocês! :*


End file.
